


Mattsun x Ennoshita

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexy, Smut, daddy - Freeform, kinky talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: This is a commissions request!I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result





	Mattsun x Ennoshita

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissions request!  
I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and I hope for the person who paid me and requested it is happy with the result

Volleyball practice had finished an hour ago and Ennoshita had been home unfocused and unaware of anything that was happening around him. His parents weren't home and left a note on the side informing their son that they had gone away on a business trip for a few nights 

Ennoshita loved having the house to himself, it meant that he could express his secret a little more. 

The 2nd year male had kept this secret for little under a year now and no one, under any circumstances are to find out. 

He sat in his room and subconsciously began palming his erection he didn’t realise he had gotten from the thought of his secret, and groaned as he felt the fabric restraining his member and holding it back 

He looked over to his phone that was on the bed side cabinet and continued rubbing over the tight tent in his school trousers. A groan left his lips as he reached for his phone and his erection rubbed against the fabric of his boxers 

He flicked through his contacts and hit call on a number saved under as “daddy” 

Ennoshita bit his bottom lip as he placed the phone on loud speaker and left it on his pillow as he continued to palm over his rock-hard dick. 

_“_ _heya_ _ handsome”_

A gravelled voice came from the other end of the line. Ennoshita groaned at the deep sexy sound of his secret 

“Issei...” 

The 2nd years breath was shaky 

_“_ _hmmmm_ _, I’ve heard you say my name like this before. Do you need my help gorgeous?” _

“yes.” 

_“yes what?”_

“hnnnn yes daddy...” 

Ennoshita felt a shudder ripple through his entire body as the male down the end of the phone growled in excitement to hear his younger boyfriend in sexual need 

_“what are you doing right now?”_

“I’m... I’m lying on my bed... hnnnn I’m rubbing myself... I’ve just finished volleyball practice--” 

_“so, your nice and sweaty for me?”_

Mattsun growled for the second time down the phone making the 2nd year shiver from excitement 

“I am and... I want you to make me sweat further” 

_“are you in your school uniform?”_

“ye... yeah” 

_“stop rubbing yourself and unbutton your shirt for me”_

“but--” 

_“baby that’s an order, I wasn’t asking you” _

“yes daddy” 

Ennoshita reluctantly removed his hand from his crotch and groaned as he just wanted to carry on rubbing his painfully hard and now pre-leaking erection. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt from the top all the way to the bottom, it took him longer than usual as his hands were shaking from the excitement and adrenaline running through him 

_“now I want you to pinch on those tiny little nipples I just can't get enough of”_

The older male ordered his boyfriend. 

Ennoshita began rubbing both nubs between his fingers and thumbs 

“hnnnn... daddy... I wish you were here... sucking them like you do...” 

_“pinch harder baby, I want to hear you moan from just nipple play. Close your eyes and picture me towering over your slender body, running my hands up your waist and over your chest”_

The 2nd year gasped out as he pinched harder with the thought of his older and much bigger partner towering him 

“feels... good Issei” 

_“what did you just call me?”_

“I mean daddy... I’m sorry” 

_“sorry is not good enough Chikara. You will proceed with calling me master from now on.”_

“yes master. I’m sorry master... please forgive me... I just feel... feel” 

_“let go of your nipples.”_

Ennoshita whimpered as he let go of his slightly bruised nubs. He had no idea how hard he was pinching them with just the thought of Mattsun giving him orders, but they were now sore, sensitive and swollen just how the older makes them when his lips are latched around them. The 2nd year laid on his back panting and moaning as he felt the friction in his trousers once again 

_“oh, baby the sound of your breathing is making me hard. I wish I was there to really show your body some affection. Now strip and send me a picture” _

Ennoshita blushed from the order. It wasn’t the first time he had exchanged pictures with the older but it always made him feel vulnerable and in the state he was in now, more turned on. He stripped himself down fully and chucked his clothes on the floor before crawling back on to the bed and grabbing his phone. 

Everything went quiet as the 2nd year took a picture of his fully exposed body and sent it to the older, just a simple groan from the other end of the line was enough to make Ennoshita moan for another order. He was feeling desperate and just wanted his boyfriend his secret to take him, to make him feel good and scream his name so loud his throat becomes sore 

_“stunning as usual baby. You really are sweating... part of me believes that you weren’t able to concentrate fully in practice huh? Have something else on your mind?”_

“yeah... I couldn’t stop thinking... about you master” 

_“just what I like to hear. Now do that thing I like” _

“but... you won't be able to see” 

_“I can still hear it. Use that toy I got you and lots of lube, I want to hear the squelch” _

Ennoshita bit his lip and rolled to the edge of the bed opening the bottom draw and grabbing out the 8-inch dildo his boyfriend had gotten him along with a small bottle of lube. He shakily popped off the cap and poured as much lube as he needed over the tip and watched it as it trickled slowly down the shaft to the silicone balls. 

Chucking the bottle over to the bin and missing it by a mere inch he held the dildo in one hand as he trailed his over behind him and to his hole. He circled the tip of his middle finger around it and with a quick sharp gasp pushed in to the second knuckle, he moaned as he felt the stretch already and hummed as he remembered his boyfriend was on the phone. 

After a while of sliding his middle finger in and out of himself he added a second then a third until he felt stretched enough for the present the older got him. He got himself on to all fours and reached the dildo behind him and to his hole leaving a trail of lube run down the bottom of his back and over his arse cheeks 

“master... I’m gonna push it in” 

_“on all fours I hope”_

“y... yes” 

_“good. Put the phone under you so I can really hear it” _

Ennoshita shuddered and blushed at the thought of Mattsun listing as he pleasured himself but moved the phone none the less. He took a deep breath and began to push the toy slowly in to him making little gasps as he felt the uncomfortable yet pleasurable stretch of his inner walls. 

Half way in and the 2nd year lost strength in his arm keeping him up and allowed his upper half to collapse to the mattress so that the only thing left up in the air was his arse as he pushed the toy in a little further. The sound of the lube squelching around the dildo and the males hole was being heard by the older on the other end of the line and he was groaning from the sound of his boyfriend pleasuring himself 

“I... ah... ugh... hnnnnnnn master... it won't fit... it's so big... ah-uh!” 

Ennoshita shivered as the tip of the toy came in to contact with his prostate 

_“of course, it will fit! Your needy little hole has had me inside it many times and I’m a couple inches bigger! Now push that dildo in you fully and let me hear your sweet moans”_

Ennoshita moaned out a whimper before pushing the toy fully in at his best force and screamed out in pleasure as it pushed over and past his prostate. His legs began to shake as the dildo was fully situated deep inside him 

“ah-uh—ugh!! Master... it’s... I... hnnnnn I need you... oh god... it’s so deep... my... my stomach” 

_“good boy making your master proud. Just imagine it's me there, deep inside you, feeling you tighten and clench around my dick” _

“oh god yes! Ughh please... more master! More!” 

_“now thrusting in and out of your slutty hole that_ _’s_ _ pulling me in begging to be destroyed” _

Ennoshita bit his lip as his dick twitched wanting to release its load. He gripped the dildo tighter and began thrusting it in and out of him 

_“faster. Harder. I want to hear you scream for me baby” _

“oh god...” 

The 2nd year gasped as he picked up pace with slamming the dildo in and out of his tight hole. Ennoshita could only think of one thing and that was his older boyfriend slamming in to him, pounding him at an inhumane speed as he choked him until he came from the masochistic pleasure 

_“oh, _ _baby_ _ I can hear how much noise your hole is making, it’s almost like its begging me itself. Don’t you just love how your body is more honest than your mind?”_

“hnnnn.... master... I need... I need to cum! Please?! Oh god... I’m so close...” 

Ennoshita spoke through broken gaspy words as he continued to fuck himself with the large dildo, with thoughts of his older boyfriend in its place. He was shaking and his breathing became more hitched as he heard Mattsun growling once again 

_“get on your knees and sit on that dildo, I want to hear your bed springs go crazy as you bounce on the toy.”_

Mattsun ordered the younger and Ennoshita followed as he tried to catch his breath 

He managed to position himself just right and began bouncing on the intrusion feeling it hit deeper than it already was. His eyes began to roll in to the back of his head as he bit down hard on his bottom lip 

_“yes, ride that toy Chika! _ _grip your dick_ _!_ _ I want you to grip it tight and stroke it as hard and as fast as you possibly _ _can”_

Ennoshita followed his boyfriends' orders and gripped his leaking erection all whilst bouncing frantically on the dildo inside him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he could feel pleasure course over his whole body 

“oh god! Oh--- fuck yes!! Master! Feels so good! Hnnnnn yes! Yes! Yes!” 

_“moan louder for m_ _e_ _ baby, let the neighbours hear you” _

“it's so deep! Yes! I can feel it in my stomach! Master! I need!... ugh... ah! I need!!” 

Ennoshita started shaking all over and his rhythm slowed down ever so slightly but kept the same fast pace around the grip he had on his erection 

_“tell me what you need”_

“I NEED TO CUM!” 

Ennoshita’s head whipped back and he gasped as he felt the extreme build up but knew if he came now without permission then his boyfriend wouldn’t be too pleased 

_“how bad?”_

Mattsun chuckled down the end of the phone already knowing by the sound of his younger boyfriend how close to the edge he really was 

“so bad!... I... ah... ah... uh... ugh... fuck... I can't...” 

_“cum for me baby, scream my name as you shoot your load” _

Ennoshita stopped his bouncing completely and let the dildo rest pressed against his prostate as a couple of strokes to his erection later he was shooting thick strings of cum over his pillows and head board all while screaming out his boyfriend's name. 

A small gasp left his lips as he slumped completely forward and laid on his bed a sweating panting mess. 

He pushed ever so slightly and the dildo with a slurpy pop fell from his arse and he gasped quietly at the emptiness of his hole. The 2nd year moaned in relief 

_“you satisfied now gorgeous?”_

The younger hummed with a slight head nod 

“yes sir... thank you daddy”


End file.
